


As Long As It's With You

by CaseyMarie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Then Himari and Tomoe walk in and Arisa's mood plummets. She watches them walk so close together, clasp their hands so tightly, Himari's blush as she notices someone outside of her band in the lobby, Tomoe's fond smile.There must be something wrong with Arisa.





	As Long As It's With You

Arisa squirms in her seat slightly, waiting for the members of Poppin'Party to arrive. She hadn't meant to arrive so early! But she was almost fifteen minutes early to when Kasumi had booked the studio for them so no one is around other than Marina sorting something out with her coworker. They seemed so busy talking about the upcoming event that Arisa hadn't wanted to bother them just to sate her own boredom so instead she'd just sat on a chair close to the window and waited impatiently.

"Oh, it's Arisa," comes Moca's voice, smiling thoughtfully as she emerges from the studio.

The rest of Afterglow are close behind with Tsugumi and Ran stopping their quiet conversation to greet Arisa with an excited hello from Tsugumi and a nod from the latter and then Himari and Tomoe walk in and Arisa's mood plummets. She watches them walk so close together, clasp their hands so tightly, Himari's blush as she notices someone outside of her band in the lobby, Tomoe's fond smile.

There _must_ be something wrong with Arisa.

"Are you guys rehearsing next?" Tomoe asks, looking unfazed by her pink-haired girlfriend clinging to her arm.

"Um... yeah. Just waiting for the others," Arisa says, her smile feeling a little weaker than usual. "Surprised they're not here yet."

As if summoned by her words, Kasumi so obviously comes barging through the door, announcing her arrival in third person. "Kasumi is here!"

"Us too," Tae says, her usual smile on her face. The last two members of Poppin'Party follows behind them. "Hello, did you just finish?"

"Yep, it went really well," Tsugumi says, looking so proud of herself and her band. It's such an innocent happiness, it seems to infect the rest of her band as well.

"We'll do our best too," Saaya promises. She looks around the lobby, tilting herself slightly as she does, and then turns to the corner where Arisa has been sitting so quietly, not announcing her presence to her own band. "You're here already."

Her face lights up and her whole body seems to overflow with happiness, practically radiating yellow flowers to match her costume. Arisa feels her face warm so much that she almost finds it necessary to shed her jacket. "Y-Yeah, I arrived a few minutes ago."

She can almost feel Marina smile at that comment. She chooses to ignore it. Saaya quickly makes a beeline for the corner, but doesn't take her hand, doesn't hug her, doesn't  _kiss_ her. Arisa stares at her, hoping she doesn't look too expectant, but Saaya's already looked away. Kasumi grins, bouncing on the balls on her feet.

"All right! Let's go, Poppin'Party!" she announces, pumping her fist in the air. Tae repeats the cheer, though she hardly matches Kasumi's enthusiasm. Rimi's own little cheer makes up for it though.

"Let's go, Poppin'Party." Saaya smiles, directed towards Arisa and not the rest of the band. Specially for Arisa.

Arisa pauses and takes a deep breath. "Let's go, Poppin'Party..!"

The cheer sounds stupid. She ducks her head, her cheeks already flushing again, but Saaya just giggles fondly and Kasumi cheers and hugs Arisa close and Arisa complains as loud as it will take for Kasumi to listen but doesn't really mind the attention at all.

* * *

"I saved you a chocolate cornet," Saaya greets as Arisa ducks into the bakery, holding up the chocolate pastry. "It seems someone's been buying them all so I figured I had to get in quick if you wanted one."

"Thanks," Arisa mumbles. Of course, the  _someone_  is obvious. But... Arisa isn't as bothered as she usually would be. Not about chocolate cornets at least.

She'd seen Himari and Tomoe together. Again. Kissing. A short peck on the cheek that had left Himari flustered the moment it happened, but it had still been a kiss. Saaya hands Arisa the cornet and smiles as she takes her first bite, but then takes a step back immediately afterwards.

"...Is something wrong?" Saaya asks after a short pause. Arisa looks up from her chocolate cornet, unsure if she should just brush it off. It'd be easy to just scowl playfully and claim something dumb... but all she can think about is Himari and Tomoe. She opens her mouth to reply and Himari's flustered voice fills her head.

She takes a stubborn bite of her cornet, speaking with her mouth full and feels way too much like Kasumi in that moment. "I 'unno wha' you're 'alking abou'."

Saaya pauses and a moment of uncomfortable silence passes between them.  _Uncomfortable._ When was the last time there wasn't a silence between them that just felt peaceful and welcoming? Then she smiles, but it's not enough to fix the atmosphere. "How's the cornet?"

"Good," Arisa mumbles, her voice still managing to fade off a little at the end despite only saying one syllable. She wants to go, leave this weird situation behind, but she knows that Himari and Tomoe are probably still out there, just enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad. I cooked it myself," Saaya says, her face taking on a more proud expression.

Arisa takes another bite, but her appetite is almost gone. Instead she lowers the cornet slightly, feeling her chest tighten ever so slightly. Why does it suddenly feel so hard to say _anything?_ She opens her mouth and feels her throat rebel against the words. Saaya feels... too much like a friend. Too much like the Saaya she was before they started dating. They don't do any couple things. The dates they do go on just as the two of them feel too much like two best friends going out together and she's never once gone past any physical contact that she'd shown before asking her out.

She bites her lip softly, trying to will away the prickling at her eyes. This isn't a reason to cry. She isn't going to cry because she feels like Saaya doesn't even like her that much and that Arisa is a horrible girlfriend and she's ruining everything and-

"Arisa!" Saaya exclaims, holding her arms softly. "Arisa, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Arisa winces a little a the urgency in her voice and shakes her head. "N-No, I'm sorry. I-"

Her grip wavers and the chocolate cornet drops to the ground. She slips out of Saaya's grip to retrieve it, but doesn't get back up again. Saaya ducks down with her, taking her cornet from her hands and taking it to the counter. She doesn't let silence take over again, her voice a reassuring balance in Arisa's distress while Arisa wipes away the few tears she had shed. "Hey, it's alright. You can talk to me about it, okay?"

She ducks down as she returns, taking Arisa's hands as she says okay. Arisa relishes in the soft feeling of Saaya's hands. She can almost feel where Saaya always held her drumsticks. "I just..." she says softly, feeling so pathetic about it now. "You never hugged me... or anything else, so I thought-"

"-That I didn't like you?" Saaya looks horrified by the insinuation. "Oh, no, no. Arisa, I'm so sorry. I should've- shouldn't have been so careful around you." At Arisa's look of confusion she blushes and continues. Arisa's... mesmerised by how nice she looks with her face flushed pink. "You always complain about Kasumi hugging you so I thought I should take it slow, but I didn't mean to-"

She cuts herself off with a low groan, looking more embarrassed than Arisa's ever seen her. The embarrassment is easily infectious as Arisa's face flushes an even darker shade. Saaya is so perfect and Arisa feels so, _so_ dumb.

"I-I don't mind if it's you hugging me," Arisa says, looking to the side slightly as stubbornly as she can muster.

Saaya smiles and it's so relieving to see her normal smile. "That's... good to hear."

She shuffles closer and pulls Arisa into a hug. After recovering from the initial feeling of embarrassment, Arisa awkwardly wraps her arms around Saaya, leaning closer. She's so warm... and the bakery is so quiet since no customers are coming in right now... it's really peaceful. For a while at least, then Arisa feels her face growing hot again.

"You don't have to hug me for so long," she complains, though the usual grumpiness isn't there and even she can tell that.

Saaya hums. "I want to keep my little Arisa close just a bit longer."

"L-Little Arisa?" she tries to object, but her embarrassment gets in the way. "That's... dumb."

"Maybe," Saaya says and Arisa can feel her lips curve up against her shoulder. "But at least it's with you."

**Author's Note:**

> girls......... cute
> 
> Saaya's surprisingly difficult for me to write?? But I love this pairing a lot. I just got into bandori and I completely suck but I already have five ships that I would die for so I'm absolutely gonna write at least one fic for each of them. These characters are Good. Hopefully this wasn't awfully out of character..... I was gonna wait to write something until I'd done more of the story but the lesbians were calling for me and I am weak
> 
>  
> 
> friend me: 229825


End file.
